


Alphabet meme - P is for Pantheon

by Geekgrrllurking



Category: Bionic Woman (2007)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-17
Updated: 2010-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking





	Alphabet meme - P is for Pantheon

_  
**Alphabet meme - P is for Pantheon**   
_

See [here](http://geekgrrllurking.livejournal.com/96218.html) for the details of the Alphabet drabble meme. P is for Pantheon, Bionic Woman, authors choice as prompted by Tristanmakhai. Evil wench *smirk*

 

I am shiny and golden, freshly minted, stronger faster brighter. I am a new aged god, fighting the good fight in a murky world built in so many subtle shades of gray. Or so they told me. They failed to mention the long hours, limited time warranty and multi million dollar price tag, but who am I to quibble. I knew I should have read the fine print and besides, I’m alive, right?

 

However somehow in this strange new reality, I found her. Or maybe she found me. And if I am a god then she is my pantheon, a temple where I gladly fall and worship, relentlessly seeking and finding succor and guidance, her name my whispered prayer released to the night.

 

“Ruth…”

  



End file.
